Amy the Werehog
by THE real assistant
Summary: Eggman is at it again, but this time, he really did it! Turning Amy into a werehog to destroy Sonic. Now Amy turns onto a monster who can't control herself each night. Sonic trying to find the cure, with Eggman trying to stop him. Read my second spinoff fanfic Tails the werefox. (Not up yet. HOLY COW! OVER 1000 VIEWS! THANKS! ON HOLD TILL I FINISH LUKE TRITON ACE ATTORNEY!)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I bring you a new story from the depths of my mind. (Alex pops up from the chair he was in) Alex: Oh no, you mean your dark depths? Me: No, evil twin. I was in bed, and it was just there... (Alex sighs) Alex: What about your other story. Me: Still working on it, just needed a break from writers block! Also, we, meaning both me and Alex... (He gasp) Alex: SAY WHAT?! Me: Shh, anyway, he'll do Amy the werehog, and I'll do Tails the werefox, now Alex? (The dear authoress turns to see said Nobody/evil twin sweating bullets) Alex:What? Me:Get started, now do the disclaimers! (Runs off) Alex: HEY! Uhm, okay, neither me or THE real assistant own Sonic the HedgeHog, if we did, I wouldn't be in this position...)**_

Chapter 1

In a giant facility, guarded by over hundreds of robots, was a small caged area. You wonder, _why is there a small cage, in a closed off area? _The answer was a small pink hedgehog creature, wearing a dress, with golden bracelets. Who was currently trying to open it with her hammer. *BAM, BAM, BAM!* This awoke the evil scientist that ran the facility, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. "What is that confounded noise?" One of his robots, Cubot, hovered in. "Remember sir, you kidnapped the pink hedgehog last night…" Eggman sighed, "Oh yes, that little mess. She is quite too much to handle. At least…" He smiles, "Until Sonic comes here. Tell me, is the hedgehog aware that his friend is missing?" Cubot nodded, "He is running here as we speak." Eggman then did that laugh everyone hates, "Oh ho ho, we have the advantage here, and I just need to prepare the new weapon." He got up, and walked to the Eggmobile.

He drove it over to the little caged area, holding the pink hedgehog. The pink creature looked up and grimaced. "What do you want Eggman?" He laughs again, "That, , you will find out eventually…" The pink creature held up her hammer, "It's Amy! Did you kidnap me to lure in Sonic again? Because it won't work, he'll just break all your stupid robots!" Eggman laughed harder, and clapped his hands. Amy scowled, "What's wrong Eggman? Finally realized Sonic will stop you again?" Eggman shook his head, "It won't be my robots beating that blasted hedgehog!" Amy sighed, "Oh boy." She mumbled, "What are you doing then?"

"My robots won't destroy him, but you will!" Amy rolled her eyes, "Ya right, and he'll run over the hills because of me." Eggman shook his head again, "Not you, but a darker version of you…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A:N: Hey everybody, me and Alex aren't dead! Alex: I hope not. (Interrupted by Snackoo to the head) Alex: Hey, what was that for?! Me: Your horrible sarcasm attempt. Ahem, now, for those of you reading both this and my other story, I WILL update it today, if it's the last thing I do! (Alex sweatdrops) Alex: Let's hope not. Let me continue my tale in peace. (I Salute like Bobby Fulbright) Me:You got it captain! (Runs out of them room while Alex sighs) Alex: Thank god, that was easier then I thought it would be. Disclaimers... (I run back in with Snackoos in my mouth) Me: Neither me nor Alex own Sonic the Hedgehog, we wouldn't be her if we did!)_**

Chapter 2

_30 minutes before the chapter 1. _A blue hedgehog was sitting in a garage, watching TV. The blue hedgehog sighed, "Tails is Eggman doing something? If not, then just sound the alarm anyway!" A yellow fox wearing gloves walked in the room, hands covered in dark stains. "Why is that Sonic, something wrong?" The blue hedgehog got up, and turned to the fox. Revealing gloves, and red tennis shoes. "Yes, there is a problem! I'm bored, the last thing we did was at least time consuming." Sonic was talking about the 'Werehog incident', as Tails called it. Were Sonic was trying to stop Eggman, but instead, Eggman gave him the power of Dark Gaia. Turning him into a wolf like creature at night! With a little help from a creature Sonic found, named Chip, who was apparently Light Gaia, changed him back. He didn't turn into a Werehog anymore, but he did miss Chip. Tails sighed, and then looked around, "Have you seen Amy? She wasn't at home." Sonic cringed, "Uhm, I don't know. Have you checked her house?" Tails shook his head, "I sent Knuckles over there, he should be back right about…" A door slammed open and closed. "…About now." A red creature, with spikes on his fist, ran in the room. Clutching in his spiked hand a long object. "Guys, I found this in Amy's room, it could tell us where she went!" Tails looked down at the object, while Sonic grabbed it. They both sweat dropped when they realized what the object was. "Uhm, Knuckles, you do realize what this is, don't you?" Tails murmured. Knuckles began to sweat, then shook his head, Sonic frowned.

"KNUCKLE HEAD, YOU DO REALIZE WHAT THIS IS, DON'T YOU?!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles gave him a confused look. Sonic slapped his head, and Tails sighed. "This is Eggman's, who else owns an army of robots?" Knuckles stood still, trying to process that, while Sonic sped off. "Sonic, wait for us!" Sonic didn't listen, as he kept running. Tails turned to Knuckles, "Knuckles, how could you forget that?" Knuckles scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "well…" Tails held up a hand. "We'll talk about your mental capacity later, for now, we have to find Sonic before he does something stupid." With that, they ran off to follow their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A:N: Greetings once again true believers! Merry Christmas! Alex:Bah Humbug. (Dodges the Snackoo) Me:Don't worry, he's just sick. By the way, I forgot to say that there will be spoilers for Sonic Unleashed. Alex: Of you. Me: And why is that? (He scoffs) Alex: Your he one who gave me this cold! Me: Good, you needed it. (He gapes at me) Anyway, thanks for the people who followed this story. Both Hazel the Rabbit and RedHead75, the support helps. Alex:Let's begin before the authoress gets to excited. Disclaimers, THE real assistant doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything else. Me:Except I do own these cookies! (Waves a bag of cookies in the air.))**_

Chapter 3

Sonic sprinted towards the dark factory, 'Of course he would try something this early afterwards. How could I have been so stupid?' He didn't even stop when he rammed through the door. He did trip over an object though. He groaned, slowly picking himself off the ground, he gasped when he saw the object he tripped over. 'Amy's hammer!' It indeed was the pink hedgehog's hammer, the familiar red and yellow colors standing out of the darkness. "Oh ho ho, it seems the little nuisance has found me!" Sonic turned to see Eggman in his Eggmobile, laughing heartily. Sonic grimaced, "What was that Egghead, you lead me here with your little friends arm!" Eggman stopped laughing, he turned to the darkness, "I thought he was led here by the message!" Orbot floated in the room, "No, Cubot lost an arm in the room when he took the pink hedgehog away." Sonic pointed at Eggman, "Ah ha, so you really are that stupid?!"

Eggman just laughed, "Sorry hedgehog, but I didn't bring you here for no reason!" The evil scientist pushed a button, summoning 5 purple, robotic, wolves. They snarled viscously, circling the blue hedgehog. One then jumped at him, Sonic hit it with the hammer. The wolf hit another wolf, but they simply got up. Sonic gaped, the hammer hadn't put a dent in the robots! "W-what are these things?" Eggman laughed, "Like tem, I got them from a certain benefactor. He was the same one who gave me the idea for your little hedgehog friend!"

"What did you do to Amy?!" Sonic demanded. Eggman scowled, "Don't worry hedgehog, it didn't completely work. I'm going to have to talk to him about it later though." He clapped, causing all the wolfs to crouch, "I believe I will go to him now." He floated away on his machine, "Enjoy my little pets' hedgehog!" Sonic glanced around, the only light visible by the dark glow of the wolves' bodies. One pounced, tackling him to the ground. "Gagh!" He struggled under the robot's weight; it didn't faze the robot though. 'It's over; these things can't be harmed by anything, not even my speed, Amy's hammer, nothing. I'm sorry everybody, this was stupid of me…' He was dragged out of his thoughts by a long, sorrowful howl. "What the…" The lights surrounding the robot and him were fading, not before a flash of sparks erupted from the robot's body. The robot on top of him whimpered before getting ripped off. Sonic could now see part of the person trying to save him. Clawed hands, along with dark pink fur, emerald eyes, and red and yellow clothing was all he could see before the light on the robot went out. Then all Sonic could hear was his own heavy breathing and panting. "H-hello, who's there?" Still no answer, who is this person? It kind of looked like me when I was a Werehog. Wait, it looked like me when I was a Werehog. Eggman said he did something to Amy, could he have..?'

"Amy, is that you?" The panting stopped. All he could hear was the silent of the darkness. Then quick scampering sounds. "Amy, wait up!" Then he ran off, following the noise of claws clicking the ground.

In a large room, Eggman was watching what was happening on a TV screen. He turned to a man standing next to him. The man wore an all white outfit. A white tux suit, fedora, and dress shoes. The only contradicting piece of clothing was a pitch black mask on his face, only showing off his smiling mouth. The man took out a coin, and began to flip it into the air. "I thought you said it would turn her into a monster and make her lose her mind?!" The man held up a hand, "Patience doctor. I said it would take over her mind over time. Not directly. Let's not get hasty, after all…" The man's eyes squinted through the mask, a scowl evident on his face. "… You have used me before in your mad experiments." Eggman gulped, "Why yes, of course I remember that, but." The man smiled, "And what about Sonic's friend, the one he called Chip. Or Light Gaia, as I like to call him." Eggman walked over to a cage, where a little pixie creature was held captive. The man smirked, "Let him out." Eggman gasped, "W-what, why? It would give the pesky hedgehog the advantage!" The man stopped flipping the coin, gripping it firmly in his hand. His eyes glowing dark purple, "I'm sorry, who was the one who gave you the equipment to do this? It was me. Who was the one who captured Light Gaia? That was me. Who was the one who came up with this whole plan? That was also me. So I believe it isn't you running the show, but it is me. So when I say to do something…" He held up a gun like object. "You do as I say, understood?" Eggman nodded. "Good, now LET. HIM. OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I am so SORRY for not updating this story. Just so much stuff has happened. Even though this is my second most famous story I wrote, (Number one being Luke Triton, Ace Attorney!) I haven't updated it at all. So even though it is past 12 AM that I started writing this, I am going to update this story! So this takes place before chapter three, but during chapter 2, god, this is like the Dual Destinies timeline... Alex: Except less confusing... Me: Yes, of course, so I wanted to allow you to see Eggman's, or the mysterious man's, master plan, so here is that little tibit. Here id a little guide to how the characters are talking.**_

"Hi"= Normal talking

'Hi'= Thoughts

_'Hi'=Amy talking to her wolf side_

**'Hi'=The wolf side talking to her  
><strong>

_**Now that that's cleared up, Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Chip would still be here... She pretty much technically owns the bad guy since she created him in her own image...) **_

The pink hedgehog awoke again, but this time, in complete darkness. She was still in a cage, and had no hammer. 'He must have taken it away when I was knocked out… Why is it so dark in here?' She heard a small oof, then a quiet mumbling. Amy recognized it, 'Eggman, but why would he shut off all the lights in one room?' Her question was answered, as the reason became apparent. She saw a man, wearing an all white tux suit, fedora, gloves, and shoes with a pitch black mask, sitting in a chair. His legs were resting on a recliner, and he seemed to be flipping a coin. The man clutched the coin in his left fist, then pointed with the other at Eggman, "Put the cage there." The voice sounded both friendly and evil at the same time, as if you couldn't trust the person with anything. The man pointed at the door, which the plump scientist shuffled towards. When the man was sure Eggman left, he looked right at the cage. "I know you are awake, stop trying to make your breathing shallower…" Amy sighed, dropping the charade, as it was apparent the man wasn't as stupid as Eggman. "What do you want?" The man chuckled darkly, "I want a lot of stuff, power, and the world in my hands, the emeralds. I was about to get it all, when something or rather someone, stood in my way… Do you know what that was ?" Amy shook her head, even though she knew the story of what happened to Sonic. The man laughed darkly again, this time clapping his hands. " , I am not as gullible as you think I am. I already know that you are aware it was Sonic and his little friend…" The man snapped with his right hand, uncovering a tarp from a cage Amy didn't see. In it was a dog like, pixie creature, a red pelt and a necklace covering it. Amy gasped, it was Chip in that cage. How did he get there? The man laughed heartedly, clapping his hands again, this time, sitting up straight. "Now , any questions before we begin?" Amy stared at the man blankly, "Begin what?" The man took off his left glove, his skin a pitch black. The man looked at her blankly, the slits where his eyes were narrowed, "Why, the procedure. You see , do you remember your little encounter with your friend in his condition?" Amy searched through her memory, finding nothing that this man could do that would be that bad. "What do you mean?" The man sighed, inching towards the cage, "Well, I guess this would just have to be a..," He cleared his throat, " 'unpleasant' surprise…" He grabbed Amy's hand, a burning sensation overflowing her body and mind, she screamed, trying to rip the man's hand away from her, but to no avail. She began to black out from the pain, the last thing she saw was the man's glowing violet eyes…

_5 minutes later_

The man walked out of the room, putting the glove back on his hand. He turned to Eggman, who was waiting by the door. "Is it done?" The man shook his head, "The transformation is, but not her mind. She still has power over it, though somewhat not as much as she should…" A red alarm went off in the room, "Red alert, red alert, Sonic is approaching!" Eggman cackled as he made his way to the Eggmobile, "I believe it is time to test out our new project…" The man smiled after him, "Of course…" He took out his coin and flipped it. He sighed, then walked over to the power storage, 'Just a little flick of a switch, and there.' He then took out a walkie talkie as the place fell into darkness. "Eggman, I will send my robots after you to help, then release the hedgehog." There was a light static, then a garbled fine. The man smiled and pushed a button under his sleeves, releasing his hounds. Then walked back down the hall towards the weapons chamber. He opened the door to see the cage was still there, both of them. Chip in one, and another creature in the other. He approached the second one without caution to see the creature better. It was a lot like Sonic's were hog form, but was pink, and had a red tank top and red skirt. Along with a knife like heel on each shoe. The Werehog seemed to whimper when he got closer, as if his mere presence was helping the Werehog win over her mind. The man approached the cage door, and swung it open. The Werehog opened its eyes. The glowing green jade much unlike her dull jade ones. She ran out on all fours. The man smiled, before flipping his coin again…

Amy ran off on all fours down the hall. It wasn't exactly her though, she was fighting a monster in her head. She was only a witness to the actions the other creature was doing. _'Stop it, you can't do this!' _ The wolf didn't listen to her, trying to pay attentions to the sounds in the room next door. Amy recognized those voices. One was Eggman, but the other was, she gasped. _'Stop it, you won't make me hurt Sonic!' _ She heard the wolf chuckle darkly, **'Yes you do, he left you, he hates you. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!' **Amy shook her head, _'No, it isn't his fault you're here, and that I'm like this…' _Or was it, she thought over her current situation, not noticing that she was inching closer to the door. The wolf smiled, happy that her alter ego was distracted. Amy mentally looked through her eyes, being able to see in the dark due to being a Werehog. She gasped, trying to control her Werehog body. _'Stop, I can't do this, I can't hurt Sonic!' _The wolf growled **'I thought you wanted to hurt him! I thought you wanted to make him suffer by leaving you here!' **Amy thought over what her alter ego said before trying to control her body again. The Werehog howled in pain, holding her head in her hands, eyes shut. _'I don't care if Sonic had something to do with this. I'll take care of him if he does, not you!' _The Werehog made a low growl, **'Foolish girl, you have no clue what you're doing…' **The wolf released control, Amy panting heavily. She still held her head in her hands, eyes closed. She opened her eyes again, a dark jade green instead of a bright ones. Amy stared at her clawed hands, staring at them in fear of what she could do, and then closed it into a fist, growling lightly. 'Whoever did this, will pay for what they did…' She went out of the room on her hind legs, silently walking into the dark room. Only seeing the glow of the… Were those robots Amy could see? She rubbed her eyes, and then saw what was going on. Sonic was on the ground, sorrow filling his eyes, as a wolf was holding him down to the ground. Amy stared at the scene for a few seconds, and then anger rose in her mind. Her eyes started to glow, a Werehog's instincts taking over her mind. She howled, she internally flinched, the sound startled her, but she ran ahead anyway, grabbing one of the robots on the ground. The robot whimpered before she ripped it in two. A bright spark erupted from its body, allowing Amy to see her clawed paws **(A:N: Is that what they are called?) **She growled louder, grabbing other robots and repeating the process with them. Then, when the surrounding wolfbots **(A:N: My OC's contraptions!****) **were all destroyed, she ripped the last one off Sonic, growling at it before ripping it in two. When done, her eyes stopped glowing, she backed off, away from Sonic. Afraid that she will hurt him, or that he will hurt her. The only sounds she heard where of heavy breathing and panting, the panting coming from Amy. She looked at Sonic, who was franticly looking around, probably for her. Then he put a hand to his chin in thought, she watched his eyes closely, flinching every time he looked in her direction. 'Please don't see me Sonic, now not the time…' Sonic's eyes then seemed to glow in inspiration. "Amy, is that you?" Amy stopped panting, staring wide eyed at Sonic. Then scrambled to get on her paws, sprinting out the door she went through. The licking of her paws hitting the ground. "Amy, come back!" She didn't stop, she didn't want him to see her as a monster that could kill him in seconds. She ran past most doors in the facility, and then saw a light at the end of the hallway. She sprinted towards it, busting through the doors into the nighttime sky. She looked at the moon, staring hopefully at it, and then ran off as she heard the sound of feet running behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A:N:Greetings true believers! I am back from those dreaded things called... Finals... (Shudders) Alex:She had a half day Friday, and she finished early in some test, so she got to write some in her notebook first before typing! Me: I was apparently blessed with the knowledge of Professor Layton and passed! Alex:(Throws confetti half halfheartedly) Me:REVIEWS!**_

_**Soniclover23: Thanks for the feedback! :D**_

_**Slick the Wolf: My little bro actually gave me the idea of a 'killer wolf' taking over when he played Sonic Unleashed. It was a REALLY long story that I will not share for the sake of boredom. Let me just say he was confused as to why the thing happening to Amy's mind didn't happen to Sonic. XD I didn't include a transform awareness scene yet as it was kinda like when you first infect something, it could be unconscious or is already taking over. So one of those two are the case for that. You shall get that transform scene soon! **_

_**Alex:She kinda is pretty happy that she could update this after a long time... Me:Why wouldn't I be? Alex:(Walks away) Me:... DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or else I would own Sega, which I don't... BUT I WISH I OWNED CAPCOM OR MARVEL TO MAKE UM vs C 4!)**_

Sonic sprinted out of the factory towards the forest. 'Was that even Amy I saw..? It didn't look like Amy...' Sonic sighed as he looked up at the full moon sadly. 'That thing that saved me looked nothing like her... You know what?' He started sprinting towards the forest again. 'I still have to go after it, cause anything made be Egghead isn't good...'

_30 minutes later..._

Sonic sighed as he leaned against a tree. He was starting to get annoyed by the amount of time looking for the creature. He was thinking over whether to wait out the return of the creature or keep looking when he noticed something. He looked closer at the tree he was leaning against, finnaly noticing the deep claw marks in the tree. He rubbed his hands over it before looking to his right, noticing more carnage. He smiled, 'Finnaly, a lead!' He was about to sprint in that direction when he heared a long howl. He flinched, as the sound sounded familair to him. '... Maybe I should proceed with caution instead...' He jogged in the path of the carnage, careful not to make any loud sounds. He stopped when he heard snapping twigs, he jumped into one of the surrounding bushes to watch. A creature concealed in darkness crawled past him. When it was about to turn a corner it grabbed its head and roared. Sonic watched as for a second, the creature's eyes glowed brighter, then it swiped a tree. Causing a permanent scar on it. The creature sniffed the air before turning towards Sonic. It growled before shaking its head. Sonic couldn't decide between running away or facing it head on. He gulped, 'Tails is going to kill me for this...' Sonic slowly walked out of the bush. He held a hand in front of him and one at his side. The creature stared at him, its eyes still glowing, until it pounced. Sonic dodged the attack, nearly running into a tree. The creature got up and turned to him, growling slightly. It then pounced again, this time grabbing the hedgehog before he could run. The creature roared at him, smiling evilly at his prey as Sonic tried to get out of its grasp. Sonic looked deep into its eyes. Something about its eyes seemed to flicker for a second. The wolf raised its paw into the air, ready to swipe at the blue hedgehog. Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. He never got it though, as he heard the creature roar again before dropping him. He looked at the creature again, it was growling as it held its head. It then looked back up at Sonic. This time, its eyes were a dark jade. The creature began backing away on all fours, whimpering at the blue blur. Sonic cocked his head to the side as he watched the events. Then the creature ran off, Sonic looked at the path the creature took before standing up. 'I need some help to catch that thing. Those eyes though, why do they look so familair?'

_**(A:N: After a lot of thinking over writers block, this came out of my skull. For those of you wondering, Amy can talk. She just does not want to. So, was it good, bad, should have thought over it more? R&R!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A:N:Greetings true believers! I have decided to update one of the funnest stories I have had the chance to write. Alex:She**_ **JUST**_** started writing a werewolf Ace Attorney. She has posted the first chapter for now, but will update. Me:STOP THE ADVERTISING! REVIEWS!**_

_**RedHead75:Thanks. I actaully am trying to balance updating 4 other stories, so if I don't update for a few days, it means that I am working harder on it or I am working on updating my other stories... Why am I writing 4 stories? XD**_

_**Slick the Wolf:Thanks, he was happy when he read that review, as he is going through some hard times right now... Here's a new update, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Alex:Are you done yet? Me:Almost, DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega owns it.)**_

Sonic sprinted in the direction the creature went, trying not to lose sight of it as it ran off. 'Why did it run? Why is it so afraid of me?' He stopped when the creature turned around. It looked down at the blue hero, fear filling its eyes. "Go away." Sonic looked at the creature confused, it was a female voice, but it sounded rougher than it should be. He grinned at the creature. "So ya can talk! I was wondering about that! Sure, I'll leave ya, if you can answer a few questions..." The creature growled threatingly at him, causing him to jump back in surprise. The creature howled before falling over. Sonic quickly got up, taking a chance to get a closer look at it. As he knew Tails would ask mountains of questions. As he got closer, the creature seemed to whimper at him. 'Why is she acting like this? Who is this anyway?' He then saw some of its features. The creature was a dark pink color, its arms had claw tips for fingernails. The creature also wore a red tank top and skirt, having heels with what seemed like knifes on them. He then started to panic, saddness and fear filled his usually carefree face. 'No, it can't be... I thought it only was Amy because it helped me, but now...' He knelt down by the werehog. "Amy, why did you attack me?" The werehog flinched when it heard its name. Then it looked at Sonic, said hedgehog jumped back. The werehog's eyes were a bright jade once again.

Sonic didn't run, even though every instinct he had told him to. 'I can't, this is Amy here. She wouldn't hurt me, so something is wrong here.' The werehog swiped down at Sonic, he dodged, barely missing. The werehog growled as it tried hitting him multiple times. Sonic began to grow cocky. "Is that all ya got?!" The werehog smiled evilly at him. "**Maybe you should pay attention to your enviroment more hedgehog."** Sonic flinched at the vioce coming out of Amy's mouth. It was the same, but more demonic. He tried to wave it off though, he smiled at the werehog. "Says the one who keeps missing me, yeowch!" Sonic ran into a rock as he was trying to dodge. He got up and looked around. He was at a valley like area. As rocks tall and short surrounded him. He looked behind him, he shook a bit when he realized it was a little pond behind him. The werehog crawled stealthly towards Sonic while he finnaly took on his surroundings. When he turned around, it was to late. The werehog grabbed him by his neck, and held him up in the air. "**You lose hedgehog. Maybe when I get rid of you, the little imbecile in my head will go away when I'm here..." **Sonic's eyes brimmed with hope. 'If what this werehog said correctly, Amy is still inside, trying to take control! It seems memory works best... Let's try that!' He gulped in a lot of air, then spoke. "Amy, please, try to remember. Try to remember your friends, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Shadow!" The werehog wavered a bit, it was frowning now. The werehog began to mumble. "**You incompetent thing... No, I won't even spare them..."** The werehog growled as it raised a paw into the air. Sonic gulped what he believed to be his last breath. "I'm sorry Amy, I failed you... I couldn't stop him..." Something about the werehog's eyes seemed to dim, then it dropped Sonic. It grabbed its head, "**You fool, do you not know what you're doing? He wanted to hunt us down earlier, maybe even kill us!" **Sonic heard another vioce, it was more faint than the werehogs. "_That's because he didn't know who we were before. Now though, I can trust him..."_ The werehog growled one last time before silence occured. Sonic wearly looked at the werehog, still grasping its head. He put his hand to his neck, and hissed a bit when he felt the pain of the hand marks on his neck. He sighed, 'Amy didn't do this. She would never have done it.' There was a tiny voice though, one that kept screaming to stay away, she will kill him. He ignored it, he stood back up, and slowly walked towards the werehog. When he got close enough, he knelt down next to it. "Amy, please. I only want to help you..." The werehog looked up at him, still leaning against a rock. Its eyes wereonce again a dark jade. "Sonic, why didn't you run?" Sonic took in a deep breath, slightly flinching when it burned his neck. "I'm not leaving someone behind because they believe they can't hurt anyone that way. Please Amy, tell me what happened." Amy looked at Sonic's neck. She reached out, touching the bruise. Sonic took in a sharp intake of air. Causeing her to remove her hand. "I did this..." She looked down at her hands, crying while doing so. "I did that to you..." Sonic shook his head. "No, it wasn't you, it was that thing that tried to control your mind..." Amy shook her head. Sonic sighed, "Please, can you at least tell me what happened?" This time, Amy nodded. "... Alright Sonic. I'll tell you what and who caused this..."

_**(A:N:My god, I started writing this two days ago too. Sorry guys, my teachers think they can judt throw tons of work at me. That won't stop me from writing this though. So eas it good, bad, needs more detail? R&R Cause your the only ones who can takr on the plot bunnies! *shudders*)**_


End file.
